Two Geniuses, a Dragon and a Prince
by MikariStar
Summary: Someone doing business with Bulma mistakenly assumed Vegeta is her boyfriend. Maybe she should make it the truth. oneshot


Someone doing business with Bulma mistakenly assumed Vegeta is her boyfriend. Maybe she should make it the truth. DBZ YGO xover

Two Geniuses, a Dragon and a Prince

Bulma drove back to her home, Capsule Corporation, a lot faster than usual today. She had been driving around the city and shopping when she saw him, Yamcha, with a woman she didn't know. She had suspected this for so long, she didn't know why she was even surprised. Maybe she wasn't. Maybe she was just upset because now she knew she couldn't continue with her denial.

Sighting and adjusting her rear view mirror, Bulma took a curve at large speed, missing a near by lightpost by a hair. Random people who walked around the city occasionally stopping to look at the display windows in the various stores couldn't, help it but to be somewhat frightened by the madwoman driving well over the speed limit.

Bulma's red convertible came to screeching halt in the Capsule Corporation front yard, she didn't even bother to park her car correctly off the lawn or paid any attention to the police officer who had been following her for quite some time. She ran to her room, took a quick shower and left the house again. Maybe a little flying could help her clear her head and besides she had to return something anyway.

She remembered the message in her answering machine. "Hello! This is the one and only Bulma Briefs! If you're a client, call the office number how did you get my personal number anyway? If you're a friend of mine, leave a message and I'll call you back and if you're a cute guy leave your number, email, home address, and fax me a picture to this same number!" Yamcha knew she was just kidding, he even laughed when he first heard it.

Once outside, Bulma headed for a very large garage, where she had parked the Dragon Jet. As the name suggests, the large jet was shaped like a dragon. She opened the dragon's mouth and entered its head, sitting in the pilot's seat and preparing for take off.

The jet was overdue to be returned; she has borrowed it for a week and kept it for a month. It was just too much fun to fly around in it and it was truly a gorgeous work of technology. "Bulma, you really need to change that message," the recording left by the jet's owner in her answering machine had said. "You already have my phone number, email and home address, so you knew where to return my jet, I miss it."

The people of the city watched the strange machine shaped like a dragon fly above, they have seen it several times before in the last few days. When Bulma first saw it while finishing a contract signing with another corporation, she couldn't help but to be amazed by it and asked to borrow it. It may sound unlike her, but she just had to fly it, even if it was only once.

The owner was happy to have his jet back when Bulma arrived at his home to return it. "Honestly Bulma, if you put a scratch on it our contract is in danger."

"Relax, it's perfectly fine," Bulma assured as she watched him pet the jet. "Really Seto, that obsession of yours can't be healthy."

"I rather spend my time collecting Blue Eyes White Dragon things than spying on other people and traveling the world looking for seven oversized orange golf balls." Seto never did believe the part about granting wishes.

"You'd think someone as obsessed with dragons as you would want to meet the Eternal Dragon." Bulma stopped to think about the first thing he had said. "Spying on people?"

"That guy who does the light show act came here complaining over a broken gravity room that you refused to fix. He wanted me to fix it and said to put it on your account," Seto handed her a credit card.

"My credit card! I knew Vegeta would get back at me, I just didn't know how." Bulma pocketed the credit card and asked curiously. "Did he say anything about me?"

"He said too much, too fast. Something about a stubborn earthling woman and making you eat ki next time you refused to fix his gravity room. The holograms he uses are not bad, but I'm pretty sure I can do better, the jetpack was pretty well hidden I'll admit," Seto replied.

"That's not a hologram it's ki, as in energy," Bulma tried to explain. Seto only shook his head and before he could say it was all a bunch of tricks, Bulma continued. "Never mind, I'm not up for a tech battle right now. We'll compare inventions some other time. I'm not in the mood because of Yamcha, he-"

"Stop," Seto raised his hand in protest. "Talk about business, talk about technology, you can even talk about mythical dragon and magical baseballs, but don't rant about him, it always gets too long. Let's talk about cards instead."

"Geez Seto, is playing Duel Monsters all you ever think about?" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I also like chess," Seto countered.

"Speaking of which, mom's been trying to catch you to play a game of chess. She said she didn't care if she lost, it was still fun." Bulma smiled in amusement remembering the last time that happened.

"I know, why do you think all contracts have been signed here in Kaiba Corp instead of Capsule Corp?" Seto unconsciously petted the Dragon Jet and Bulma just laughed.

"I guess I better head back before his royal highness get too hungry." Bulma threw out a capsule with a helicopter in it. "Vegeta gets cranky when he's hungry." Seto only gave her a confused look to which Bulma added, "Vegeta is the one you know as the light show guy, that's his name."

"Oh, your boyfriend," Seto concluded, "okay, see you next meeting."

"Yeah, see ya... Wait a minute, he's not my boyfriend!" As an after thought, Bulma didn't think it sounded so bad.

"Really? That's what he sounded like when he was here," Seto commented.

That captured Bulma's attention. "You must tell me what he said!"

"I didn't pay too much attention, but I think he likes you or something. Go ask him," Seto replied.

"That's exactly what I will do," Bulma hopping into her helicopter with a new determination. She felt as if she was better off without her recently lost denial anyway.

End

Disclaimer, I do not own Dragon Ball Z and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
